The present invention relates to a dust cleaning device, which can cleanse dust and other undesirables attached to the heat exchange fin due to wind blowing for increasing efficiency of the condenser performing liquifying of refrigerant in showcase, freezer, refrigerator, etc.
Showcase, freezer, refrigerator, etc. are devices for storing food at a low temperature so as to prevent the food from decaying, use the heat of vaporization of refrigerant such as Freon, and perform a heat exchange in the condenser to obtain the heat of vaporization. Here, in order to increase the efficiency of the heat exchange, a twisted condensing tube and a plurality of heat exchange fins formed on the condensing tube are blown with by cold air by a ventilating fan.
The condenser usually collects a lot of debris and small stuffs such as dust from outside due to the ventilation, which is for increasing efficiency of condenser, and such dusts causes the performance of heat exchange decreased and the compressor break down.
In order to improve such problems, a device of removing bad smell from air-conditioner was suggested in the Korean Patent Application 10-0218460, which forms a spraying tube connected to a medicine container on a top portion of the vaporizer and having a nozzle, and cleansing was performed through killing germs by a medicine mixed with cleaning water and cleaning by spraying of the cleaning water, by spraying the cleaning water in the medicine container by closing and opening valve by control signals.
However, the spraying of cleaning water had problems that the spraying power of the sprayer is weak, and it could not spray the cleaning water in a spraying power and into between the heat exchange fins, which can remove dust stuck strongly or between the narrowly-spaced heat exchange fins.
Additionally, an air-filter automatic cleaning device in another Korean Patent Application 10-1997-0047263 had a filter wired in an endless track form connected to a cleaning brush driven by a driving motor engage with a condenser, such that the filter rotated and cleaned dust off the surface of the condenser and increased the efficiency by spraying cleaning water from the brush, facilitating the cleaning.
The filter in such a structure performed just cleaning of the surface of condenser through friction, but could not clean and remove dust stuck between the heat exchange fins of the condenser.
Also, since the filter of endless track type was prone to be worn out easily and cut out frequently, it could not be used for an extended time period, the filter formed with textile fabric or unwoven fabric was always present together with moisture due to the cleaning water, such that it provided an environment of bad smells and dirtiness due to inhabitation and multiplication of bacterial germs enabled by the moisture.
Accordingly, a need for a cleaning device for condenser has been present for a long time considering the expansive demands in the everyday life. This invention is directed to solve these problems and satisfy the long-felt need.